Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an agricultural machine comprising a frame which is adapted to be hooked to a drive tractor and carries at least one rotor equipped with work tools controlled by a central cam to move such products as hay, which are on the ground. The rotor is connected to the frame by a pin substantially perpendicular to the direction of advance of the machine and comprises a central support pin to which carrying wheels, which move on the ground during the work and which are placed on at least two lines offset relative to one another in the direction of advance of the machine, are connected.
In such a machine, the rotor can follow the unevenness of the ground when it is not too great. However, on greatly uneven fields and when the wheels which are foremost encounter a relatively steep obstacle such as the wall of a furrow, the rotor has a tendency to swing forward around its hinge pin. The weight of the rotor and the traction force which makes the machine move forward then being applied essentially to these front wheels. This also increases the difficulties that these wheels have in clearing the obstacle encountered. In addition, the front part of the rotor is pressed against the ground and the tools which are in this front part scrape the soil and even penetrate it and break.